Complicated
by Kami74
Summary: Daemon and Katy are definitely drawn together but something bigger than them both is coming...something that could either bring them closer or tear them apart forever. *****ON HIATUS*****
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm still pretty new to Fanfiction and this is my second story. I really love this book, well, books and I'm excited to write about it! (^-^) Please review if you like, dislike, or whatever. Thanks for taking the time to read! Love you all! Daemon and Katy forever!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any characters from this. The credit goes to Jennifer L. Armentrout. *bows at Jennifer in respect for blessing this earth with her amazing novel***

Chapter One:

Katy's POV

I walked into class, avoiding eye contact with...him. My bag banged against my hip as I strolled over to my seat right in front of my reason for breathing...or in other words, my stab-worthy, gorgeous, and alien neighbor. Life can throw some real curve balls at you.

I sighed as I sat down, dreading what was about to come. Yet I was also excited for it. Go figure. The usual poke on my back from his pen made me want to do two things. One being take his pen and throw it to some birds so they could carry it off to some distant country where he would never find it. The other option was to just turn around. I decided to go with the latter since said alien boy could fry me into pork chops.

I turned around, watching my dark hair flip behind me as I faced him. His electric green eyes met with my pale gray ones. His raven black hair was more than a few shades darker than mine, and his bangs were covering part of his breathtaking eyes. My breath hitched when I looked deep into his eyes. He really was gorgeous. A slow, sly smirk spread across his face.

"Hey Kitten." He said, drawing out his voice. Other girls in the class were probably drooling when watching us every morning. I rolled my eyes, pretending that I wasn't affected by his 'charms'.

"Hi Daemon." I said. Daemon didn't do anything but look at me after I said hi. The silence made me uncomfortable, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. His ego would go higher, if that was even possible. So instead of doing anything, I just stared right back at him, until the air around us practically stopped circulating due to the tension growing. Everyone in the room was watching us. Again. I swear, we're their only entertainment in this class.

Finally, I gave in and looked away, causing a grin to spread across Daemon's face. I scoffed at his winning expression.

"What do you want Daemon?" I asked, not wanting to turn around without knowing why I was poked in the back by his despicable pen. Only heaven could know what he wants. Then again, not sure if heaven wants to know in the first place.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come over after school." He kept his gaze on me as I tried to come up with an excuse to not go over there. If I did go over there, I feel as though the whole time I'd just be thinking about kissing Daemon's lips. His soft, warm lips...

"Well, Kat?" He asked, waiting for my answer with lazy eyes that still sent shivers down my spine. My mind raced. Dang it. I've got nothing going on. I need a life outside of the aliens. I sighed.

"Why on earth would I come over to your house after school?" I asked.

"Because you think I'm attractive and would never turn down an invitation to spend time with me. In fact, you probably look forward to when you get to see me next." He said casually while twirling the pen in his fingers, keeping my gaze. I could feel my face redden in front of the class.

I shook my head slowly, when I finally remembered what I had to do after school. Praise the heavens. Being too close to Daemon is like sitting in front of a mountain of chocolate, but not being allowed to eat or touch it. Too much temptation. I'd most likely end up kissing him. Again. I sighed in thanks that I had an excuse not to go.

I smiled evilly. "I can't go. I have to go to dinner with my mom tonight, so...no." I said, laughing hard on the inside when I saw his face fall a little. He quickly regained his composure though, which sent a rush of disappointment through me. Darn.

"Tomorrow then?" He asked. I frowned, making him smile. There is no winning with him. I didn't have anything going on tomorrow. I let out an over exaggerated sigh.

"Sure. I can go tomorrow." I said, watching his eyes light up and turn to liquid fire. The butterflies in my stomach almost burst through my chest.

"Good." Daemon said as the teacher walked in. Daemon smirked and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, obviously pleased with himself. What the fudge had I gotten myself into?

I turned back around to face the teacher (another alien) but pretty much zoned out through the whole class, thinking about what Daemon really wanted tomorrow. I stopped my thoughts soon. I don't think I want to know what he wants.

When the bell finally rang to let the students out, I ran out of class, clutching my bag close to me as I darted between people in the crowded halls. Everyone else seemed to be going the opposite way as me as I ran to the exit doors in the front of the school. When I finally broke through the current of exhausted students, I sprinted to the doors, wanting to avoid Daemon. I like him so much, it's not even funny. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I finally got outside. There were rain clouds lining up together in the sky. I looked to my left and right outside. No sign of Daemon. Yet. I straightened my dark blue shirt and pulled up my jeans before deciding to run the rest of the way to the car just to be safe. Thankfully, I made it to my car without coming across Daemon.

Ever since we had each admitted our feelings for each other after we destroyed that Arum, we've been acting more civil towards one another. I say that meaning that every moment we're together, I want to kiss him senseless. Of course though, reason keeps me grounded. Hallelujah. I don't know what exactly happened after Daemon healed me in that field, but it had brought us closer together. I could tell he felt the same way, but it's just...complicated. Too complicated. I started my car up and began backing up from the parking spot. I was about to drive off, when a furious pounding on my passenger side window made me stop suddenly, screaming out. I looked over and saw Dee. Daemon's sister and my best friend. Puts the song "It's a Small World After All" to a different meaning.

I was still hyperventilating when I rolled the window down. Dee's beautiful black hair flew in the wind as she leaned down into my window.

"Hey Katy. Sorry for scaring you, but..um would you mind giving me a ride?" She asked shyly. I sighed for practically the billionth time that day and unlocked the door, letting her come in. She moved over into the seat and got comfy before shutting the door behind her. When I heard the click of her seatbelt, I began to drive.

I turned out of the school parking lot and onto the main road home.

"So, why couldn't Daemon give you a ride home?" I asked, upset that he would just leave his sister. He loved his sister, so this was pretty out of character for him. Dee leaned up against the window and looked out at the quick moving scenery.

"He had to go patrolling for more Arum with Andrew. He said it was pretty important." She looked over at me. "I tried to catch up to you sooner, but you were racing out of school way too fast, and I don't think using my super speed would really go over well with the other students.

Ah. Yes. Dee's an alien too. So are Andrew, Adam, and Ashley. Not only but that, but they have awesome powers like super speed, strength, shape shifting, and lighting up practically brighter than the sun. As if Dee's beauty wasn't enough to make me jealous. I was the defenseless human. Go me.

"Oh. I'm really sorry Dee." I said. "I was just..um."

"Trying to get away before Daemon caught up with you and you guys smooched each other's brains out?" Dee tried to finish. I actually swerved off of the road for a second.

"Whoa. Dee, it's not like that at all." I said, desperately trying to reach out for any information that could prove her wrong. She actually wasn't off the mark at all, but that didn't mean I had to admit it. I have some pride.

"Yes it is Katy. I see the way you guys look at each other. Don't try to lie to me. I'm not blind." She said, crossing her arms.

"I...um. No. That's not what is happening here." I said.

"Are you attracted to Daemon?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but..I mean-"

"Then you like him and he likes you. Simple. Stop making things much more complicated than they really are. End of discussion. Anyway, when can you come over?" She asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to be done talking about it, but arguing wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"I'm coming over tomorrow." I said, keeping my eyes on the road as I saw our houses approach.

Dee clapped her hands once and smiled her perfect smile. "Great! There's something that I wanted to tell you, but it's going to wait until tomorrow." She said enthusiastically.

I chuckled. She was easily pleased. When I pulled into my driveway, I checked over at Dee's house. No car, so Daemon wasn't done patrolling yet. Of course, neither was my mom, so that left us alone. I got out of the car and walked to my front door.

"Thanks for the ride Katy! See you tomorrow!" Dee called over her shoulder as she sped off to her house. I smiled and took out my house key, turning it in the keyhole, and pushing the door open. When I got in, I dropped my backpack on the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

I froze when I heard thunder crash. I ran over to the window, and sure enough, it started raining. I groaned. There was always something wacky going on with the weather here. Grabbing an apple, I took a bite as I sat down on the couch by my backpack. I reached out to the small table in front of the couch and pulled one of the books I was reading for my blog off of it. Books were everywhere around here thanks to me. I was about halfway done with the book when a knock on my front door made me fall off of the couch.

I stumbled over to the door. By the hard pounding sound coming from outside, I could tell it was still raining hard. I threw the door open to see a soaking Daemon on my porch. He looked up at me through his wet bangs and pierced me with his green gaze. He looked angry and...worried?

"Katy. We have a serious problem."

**Hey everybody! Be sure to review! I'll update as soon as possible! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing, following and favoriting! With upcoming chapters, it might take me a longer time to post, but I pinky swear that it won't be longer than a week. Anyway, thanks for reading and here's chapter two. **

It took me a while to process what Daemon was telling me. A problem? Is Dee okay? Did the D.O.D. find us? Thoughts raced through my head as Daemon stood out in the cold rain. I probably looked like an idiot just standing there, but after a while I gained some composure and opened the door for him to come in.

Daemon walked in like he owned the place, and sat on our couch. He was getting it soaked with his wet clothes. I frowned but sat on the other side of the room on a chair. Safety in distance.

"What's wrong? What happened Daemon?" I asked, worry lacing my voice. Worry? To hell with that. I got up and started pacing the room, hands behind my back, not sure if I wanted to hear his answer, but not wanting to sit still at the same time. Daemon watched me with narrowed eyes.

"Kitten, if you keep pacing like that, there'll be a hole in your floor." He said, sighing and clapping his hands together.

"Just, sit down." He said softly. I looked over at him, and finally decided that the quicker I hear what he has to say, the faster I could finish being worried about what the news might be. I didn't dare to look in his eyes as I sat down. This was no time to start drooling over my neighbor.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, much calmer this time. Point for me. Daemon leaned back into the couch and looked over at me. I still refused to make eye contact though.

"Kat, you have to look at me sometime." He said. I raised my gaze slowly up to his eyes. Bad move. Just his eyes made me want to jump him right there. I brought my hands to the sides of my head. Daemon's lips came up in a small, sad smile. As quick as his smile had come though, it vanished.

"Some of the Arum have come back. We were out patrolling and we found about a dozen, and that was only in the woods. There are probably dozens more around town. We managed to take care of the ones in the woods, but if we don't take care of them all, then the D.O.D is going to come out here, searching for anything and everything to take away and examine for alien traces...including us." Daemon said grimly. He looked like he had more to say, but stopped there. I didn't want him to stop if there was more to say. After taking a minute to breathe, I sat up in the chair and looked over at him again. His bangs were covering those deadly, sexy, dangerous eyes. He looked so...serious.

"What else is there Daemon? You're not telling me something." I said. His eyes shot up to mine.

"Isn't what you heard enough?" He asked, quietly.

"Oh, trust me, it is and I'm sure I'll start freaking about it later, but you might as well tell me everything so I can freak out about it at the same time." I said. Daemon gave a small nod and sat on the edge of the couch, getting only a little closer to me.

"The Arum took Andrew and Ashley. Only Adam and I came back from patrolling." He said furiously. He shot out of his seat and started to walk around the room, almost going so fast that I couldn't see him.

I stood out of the chair and slowly made my way over to where he was walking. Andrew and Ashley gone? Not that I really liked Andrew or Ashley, but that doesn't mean that him getting taken isn't going to spring some concern from me. The Arum had gotten close and took some of our friends. That pissed me off like no tomorrow.

When I reached Daemon, I cautiously put my hand on his shoulder. He stopped moving altogether and looked at me, then at my hand, back to me. It felt like fire was spreading between my hand and his shoulder. I quickly removed it, watching his eyes.

"We'll be fine Daemon. We'll find them and bring them back." I said, trying to offer some form of comfort. Andrew and Ashley were like his family, and from what I've seen, no one in their right mind would mess with Daemon's family.

He shook his head. "Kat, the Arum are everywhere. We can't just go out and search for Andrew and Ashley all heroic and fearless. They could already be dead for all we know, but they can take care of themselves. Right now I need to worry about you and Dee. You guys are my main priority, and I won't let anything happen to you." He said. His voice made little shivers dance on my skin and I had to look away for the sake of my sanity.

"Well, we have to do something." I whispered just barely loud enough for myself to hear. Of course Daemon could hear it though. He brought his arms around me in a hug and brought his lips down to my ear. I could feel his warm breath tickle my ear as he began to speak.

"It'll be okay Kat. We'll figure something out, but for now I'm going to stay and protect you and Dee. Do you understand?" He asked me. I felt like such a child, but I nodded as a tear fell down my cheek. Arum were taking our family, and that crossed a line. Daemon sighed and held me tighter. I ignored the crazy warmth between us, even though it didn't make sense because he's soaked to the bone, and just let myself be comforted by him. However, I didn't let myself have that luxury for long. Too much of a good thing can be very bad. I pulled out of his embrace and smiled sadly. We would figure something out. We'd have to. Daemon looked back at me like I was about to break and took a step closer to me. I held up a hand.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes Daemon. I'll be fine while you go change. Besides, you probably should go check on Dee while you're over there. She can't be taking this well." I said softly. Dee would probably need Daemon way more than me right now. She'd just lost some of her family. Daemon met my gaze.

"I haven't told her yet, but I'm going to. While I'm gone, you should probably change too. I kind of got your clothes wet." He said, quite pleased with himself. I could only imagine what he was thinking, but I just motioned towards the door.

"Go tell Dee, Daemon. I'll be fine being alone for a while." I said, walking towards the stairs to go up to my room.

"What time does your mom come home?" He asked. I smiled at his concern.

"In about an hour. I wasn't lying when I said that I'm going to dinner with her tonight." I smiled. Daemon glanced away, smirked, and then was gone in the blink of an eye. I hate it when he does that.

I walked up to my room and then shut my door as I exchanged my tee for a second one and my jeans for some sweat pants. Ah the comforts of sweats. I paced around my room uneasily after that. I couldn't shake the feeling now that Arum were everywhere. Could they be watching right now?

The phone rang, releasing me from my stupor. I ran to the phone downstairs, thankful for a distraction.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered the phone.

"Hey, Katy." My mom said. I was instantly soothed by her voice.

"Hey mom. What's up?" I asked.

"Listen Katy, I'm really sorry but we'll have to go to dinner some other night. We just got some burn victims in and well, they're not doing so hot. No pun intended." She said, not being funny at all. I frowned. I had really been looking forward to having dinner with my mom, but I guess that'll just have to wait until some other time. Fabulous.

"Okay mom. It's no problem." I said. I could practically hear my mom's smile on the other end of our conversation.

"Great. I'm sorry Katy, it's just work. We'll go out some other time. Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll be home, so are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked.

I gulped. Alone for a night? I quickly shook off my fear. I'll be fine, heck I'm almost alone every night. Tonight is no different. Hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I said, not so sure of it myself. Apparently though, it was enough to fool mom. I was half hoping that it wouldn't to be honest.

"Alright then. I'll see you whenever I get home. Bye Katy." She said. She hung up before I could say goodbye back. I gently placed the phone on the receiver and took a deep breath. I would be fine. I scoffed myself. I needed to loosen up a little.

I went to the bathroom closet and grabbed a towel to put on the couch. After making it somewhat dry, I sat down and continued to read my book. It took another hour to finish, but it was worth it. Yet another book boyfriend added to the swiftly growing list. I sighed and put the book down, facing a different problem. Now I had to find something to do, which is pretty impossible if you're bored, because you don't want to get up to actually find something to pass the time.

I got up off the couch and looked out the window. Still raining? I groaned and began sulking to the stairs. I loved the rain, but right now it just looked depressing. When I reached my room, I was about to shut the blinds on my window so I could sleep, but something caught my attention. I got closer to my window and squinted. Something dark was moving out there. Close to my house. I stifled a scream as it moved along with the shadows. An Arum. Of course with my luck it would be an Arum. Just peachy. A blinding light came from Dee's house. So they had seen it also. The glowing figure came bounding out of their house. By the size of it, it was definitely Daemon. Thank the heavens. The destruction of the Arum occurred so fast that I wasn't even sure how it happened. Knowing Daemon, it was probably either strangled or crushed to death, or zapped with Daemon's alien light. Whichever way it happened, it was still dead. I gasped in shock. Had it been coming for me? I shook my head. No, there was nothing alien about me...was there?

Daemon's form quickly switched from blinding to just plain old human. He looked up at my window and frowned. I quickly looked away and shut my blinds. Was I not supposed to see that? A knock on my bedroom door answered that. I opened it, not surprised to see Daemon. He probably had forgotten to lock the door once he left.

Daemon put both hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked desperately. I had believed him when he had said that there were a lot of Arum, but I didn't think that one would appear this fast. I stood there, not answering.

"Katy!" Daemon yelled. I zoned back in and looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said softly. "Just a little shocked." I shook his arms off of me and walked over to my bed, sitting down. He came and sat right next to me, putting an arm over my shoulders and pulling me close to his chest. His other hand went to my hair, gently running his fingers through it.

"Are there any more out there?" I asked, letting myself be held by him. It felt so good.

"Well, yes and no. Obviously there are more, but I don't think there are any more around here." He said. I could tell that he was lying. I sat up, sad to leave his arms, but needing to. He had been a jerk earlier and I wasn't going to forgive him that quickly. Lately though, I had seen the nonjerkish Daemon, which was nice. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself. Daemon stood up.

"You're staying the night with Dee." He said. I looked up at him.

"What? Why? The Arum didn't even get inside." I said, knowing I sounded stupid. Daemon proved my point.

"Kitten, you're staying over. I don't want to have to worry about you being alone all night. I could drag or carry you over to our house if that would be more convenient." He said, raising his eyebrows. He was waiting for me to challenge his offer, just so he could take me up on it. That's fair.

"Let me text my mom." I grumbled. After that was done, I put on some shoes and a jacket, finding Daemon already by the door, waiting to go. I sighed and walked out onto the porch. He followed and shut the door behind him. After I didn't move from the porch, Daemon gave me a little nudge on my back, forcing me to go forward. I glared back at him, just to see him smiling. That smile calmed my nerves a little as we walked through the storm to get to his house.

Daemon opened the door and let me in, his eyes watching everywhere, always on the lookout. Those beautiful green eyes. I caught myself staring before he did and quickly looked away, but not fast enough. He grinned devilishly at me as he shut the door.

"You don't have to stare to catch my attention Kitten. You already had it." He smirked. I gulped. Staying the night may not be so good for my hormones or my sanity.

**Whoooooooooooopp! I am sooo excited about this! Be sure to review, follow, or even favorite! Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I love it when you guys have questions and comments! One of my reviewers asked me why the Arum wouldn't just take Andrew's and Ashley's powers. Fabulous question. I was also asked if Katy even had her freaking awesome alien powers. Another excellent question that I will answer. Trust me people, I will explain everything later on. Thanks to KoibitoAnime for having these awesome questions. Love ya! ;)**

I backed up against the nearest wall and then instantly regretted it as Daemon slowly came closer. The last time I was up against a wall with him ended with my laptop being fried to a crisp. I'm still waiting for my birthday to get a new one. Darn aliens are stopping my blog activity.

I looked around frantically for an escape before either Daemon could get too close or I gave in to my hormones and kissed him like crazy. Seeing no other escape I took the least dignified way out. Daemon placed his hands on the wall, right next to my head. He was caging me in, and I found that part of me was thrilled. I wanted to smack that part of me all the way back to Florida.

Daemon's face kept getting closer and closer until I almost lost all rational thought. Almost. I quickly ducked under one of his hands and ran over to their couch, sitting down. I kept my eyes on him, unsure if he'd use his speed to trap me again. He could have stopped me before. Easily. Daemon looked over at me and laughed, clear amusement across his face. Despite his reaction, I gave myself a mental pat on the back. That was the first time I ever escaped from his lips when he was that close to me. It would have been so easy just to lean in and...No way. I shook my head.

"Having regrets about not kissing me already?" Daemon asked huskily. He crossed his arms. I should never have looked over at him because I could practically feel my resistance towards him melting away. I didn't want to just forget about the things he did a few weeks ago. He had been a complete jerk with an ego that could reach Pluto and back. He still kind of was, just less...severe.

I sat up straight. "Not at all." I said, barely convincing myself of my words. Daemon knew better than that.

"You're lying." He said simply. I glared at him.

"No I'm not." I said. Oh, my gosh. I sound like a kid.

Daemon sat down beside me and faced my direction, looking kind of angry. Crap.

"Katy, why do you do it?" He asked, anger dripping from his voice. I looked at him curious as to why he got all diva tone on me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why do you fight it? Why can't you just accept that I like you and you like me?" He said. I looked away, unable to keep a steady gaze at him.

"Because it's just all of a sudden. I move here, then you're a jerk. I almost die, then you're a jerk. You tell me you're an alien after saving me, then you're a jerk. I get a trace, kiss you, and then you're a jerk. I risk my life for your sister, then you're a jerk. You save me from dying at that field, and boom, suddenly it's all nice actions and less jerk. Why?" I demanded an answer. Daemon looked at me coldly.

"I didn't want you getting close to me, because if I let you in then I would probably end up losing you. That's what happens to everyone that gets close to either me or Dee. It's just how it is." He answered, now with no emotion showing on his face. I scowled.

"So now it's okay to let me in?" I asked.

"No. It'll never be okay. Despite that though, I've decided that I don't care. I believe in this Kitten," he gestured at him and then me, "and I would do anything to keep you safe. Because I REFUSE to lose you." He said firmly. I wanted to jump into his arms and cuddle up against that fine alien boy, but that would probably be less dignified than I was willing to go.

I looked at the floor, ashamed. Ashamed? What? Why am I ashamed? I glanced back up at Daemon, his fierce gaze still on me. I stood up, and Daemon followed suit. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes. I would enjoy this one moment. Daemon just said that he would protect me and wouldn't ever lose me. That deserved some 'bonus points'.

Daemon stiffened up, surprised, before he brought his arms around my middle, bringing me closer as he rested his head on top of mine. I sighed. I did like Daemon, but I just don't know if I should let him in. Talk about conflicting emotions. I slowly backed away, to Daemon's obvious disappointment, and just stood in front of him.

"Kat..." Daemon started. I held up my hand.

"I can't forgive you that easily Daemon, no matter what you say. I want to, I really do, but I just can't. I need time to forgive someone and its no different for you." I turned away. Daemon's arms flipped me back towards him. Our faces were less than an inch apart.

"I'll do my best to earn you forgiveness Kitten." My eyes widened at his words. That was very un- Daemon- like. It sounded...sincere.

"Besides," his face got even closer and I found my resolve bubbling away, "I can wait." He whispered, bringing his forehead to mine, but not going any further than that. We stood there for a while, before he backed away. I took an added step back.

"Thank you Daemon." I said. He nodded as the sound of someone coming down the stairs filled the silent room. Dee came bounding into the room.

"Katy! I thought I heard someone besides Daemon down here." She wrapped me in her embrace, and I returned it, keeping my eyes on Daemon. His gaze always seemed to turn to liquid fire whenever we made eye contact, and this time wasn't different. His lips formed into a smirk as he mouthed a sentence that made my hormones go into overdrive.

"But Kitten, I'm not a very patient person." He winked and walked into the kitchen for food, no doubt. I just froze. What was that supposed to mean? I stopped thinking about it when Dee pulled back and smiled at me. Her smile swiftly became a frown.

"Wait. I thought you were coming tomorrow." Dee said. I just shrugged, not wanting Dee to worry about any Arum out there.

"My mom isn't going to come home until later tonight so Daemon told me that I should stay over here for now." I said. Dee just shivered.

"It's because of the Arum that he's having you stay over isn't it?" She asked, voice shaking. She looked younger when she was afraid. The look on her face made me want to go out, find an Arum, and just jab it in the eyeballs.

"He just doesn't want anything to happen. The Arum could be close, but..eh." I just shrugged. If anyone was going to tell Dee about the Arum that Daemon just killed, it would be him. I don't even know how she missed Daemon's glow session. He had been shining practically brighter than the sun. I considered this.

"What were you doing when I came over?" I asked. Dee just shrugged.

"Probably sleeping. I was really tired after school. Why?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. I broke eye contact with her bright green eyes, but only for a second.

"I just thought that you would've come down the stairs as soon as I came over, that's all." I lied. Dee was easier to lie to than Daemon by a landslide. She smiled again, but this time it was a sad smile.

"I really am worried for Andrew and Ashley." She admitted. I put my hand on her shoulder gently.

"They're your family. Of course you're worried." I said softly. She nodded and tears filled her eyes, but she didn't let them spill out. Dee quickly wiped them away and sat on the couch. I didn't want to sit back down there. I was just fine with standing.

I smiled as I remembered something from earlier.

"So, what did you want to tell me today? It obviously can't wait until tomorrow now that I'm here." I grinned at her. I have to admit, the curiosity of what she had to say was almost killing me. Not to mention it was a distraction from the verrryyyy attractive alien in the kitchen. Those were always welcome.

Dee giggled a little and motioned for me to come closer whole she leaned nearer. I rolled my eyes when I got closer. Daemon would probably hear what she'd say anyway. I have to admit though, Dee looked excited as I sat next to her, ready to hear the secret.

"Okay, so," she looked around for anyone that could be listening in, "me and Adam..." She didn't finish, letting me think it through. I scrunched my eyebrows until the answer slammed into my head, making me gasp.

"You guys...did the deed?" I asked, now paying full attention. This was HUGE. Dee scooted even closer to me and nodded in a silent confirmation. My mouth formed an o. Dee just shrugged. How could she just shrug after this?

"Honestly, it was bound to happen. Besides, everyone expects us to get together." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. I looked up to see if Daemon wad there. Wouldn't that be fun to explain? When he wasn't I sighed in relief, but quickly brought my attention back to Dee.

"You shouldn't do it because people expect you to. You do it when you love someone and care about them." I said. Dee just blushed.

"I do care about him and he cares about me. I do like him a lot Katy." She said confidently. I put my hand on her back.

"He better like you a lot. Otherwise, be prepared to scrape him off of the walls." Daemon walked into the room holding a plate of cookies and I closed my eyes. The world really couldn't give me a break, could it? Dee glared at her brother.

"He does." Dee said coldly. I looked over at her in shock. I had never heard her speak in that tone. It just wasn't natural. Dee stood up and went upstairs, leaving me and Daemon alone again. Not the best position, but it beat having to watch an all out mental war between Dee and her brother. Awkward silence was one of the better outcomes though. Daemon could have easily just left and killed Adam then. Awkward silence it is.

Daemon just stared at me while eating a cookie. I found myself being slightly jealous of that cookie, but quickly shook the feeling off. There is a time and place, and now was definitely not it. I leaned back in the couch and thought of something.

"Daemon, how do we know that Andrew and Ashley aren't already dead?" I asked.

He swallowed. "We don't." He said gravely. I looked down.

"So, are their powers gone?" I sat back up from the couch, following a train of thought. I didn't give Daemon a chance to answer my question before another one popped into my head.

"Why just kidnap a Lux? Why not just take their powers and call it a day?" I stood up and began pacing. Daemon put the now empty plate down.

"I like where you're going with this Kitten." He said, approaching me. I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Something's going on Daemon. I don't know what it is, but I have a really bad feeling." I said nervously. If the Arum took a Lux and didn't take their powers...then they were either planning something or they were working with somebody with a bigger plan. The thought made me shudder. As if reading my thoughts, Daemon spoke.

"The Arum aren't working alone." He said, eyes widening. "Things are about to get really dangerous Kat." He said. I could already feel a headache coming on.

**Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as possible. Reviews make me happy! ;D (hint hint)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey-llo! So sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I have this school play and practice until like forever. But hey!- that's not important. I'm updating now so heck yeah. Again, thank you so much for reviewing and following and favoriting and all that jazz. I love you all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a single. Freaking. Thing. Sadly.**_

_I put my hand to my forehead, still trying to process the new information. The Arum were already evil as sin, but with the help of someone else? Let heaven have mercy on our souls. I looked up at Daemon. He was staring down at me like I was going to explode from the news, which I was probably going to do later anyway. My headache began throbbing._

_I tried to stand up, but everything began spinning. Daemon took a step towards me, but I waved him off with a hand and just sat down on the couch. Where had this headache come from? It was like I was slammed into by a bus. The news wasn't that physically stressful. Daemon sat down next to me and narrowed his eyes._

"Kitten, are you alright?" He asked. I put on a fake half smile.

"Yeah, just fine." I said. I didn't need the attention of a specific alien right now. It was too damn tempting. He gave me the most sarcastic look, crossing his arms over his chest and then sighing.

"You are a terrible liar. What is it?" He asked, concern dripping from his voice. I felt like that was all I heard from him. Concern. It's not like I'm going to die from a headache.

I shrugged. "Just a killer headache. It's fine. Really." I said. Daemon gave me a suspicious glance but then he sat next to me, putting his arms around my shoulder. My head hurt so much that I didn't even care. That's a serious sign. I unconsciously leaned into him, causing him to smile.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled, still thinking about the Arum. If they weren't working alone, who were they working with? There was no one else that I could think of, and the D.O.D didn't exactly 'associate' with aliens. Things were getting more and more complicated by the minute. It was frustrating.

Daemon ran his hand up and down my arm softly, barely brushing my arm. It felt like fire was running up and down my arm where he touched. Goosebumps formed all over my skin. Daemon must have noticed.

"Are you cold?" He asked quietly. I shook my head in a silent negative and began to fall asleep on his shoulder. Daemon stroked a piece of my hair off of my face. I opened my eyes and saw him gazing down at me. He bent down and gently kissed my forehead, staying above me for a while before backing up.

"We'll talk about this early tomorrow Kat." I could feel Daemon cradle me in his arms and carry me up the stairs to his room. The soft feeling of a pillow under my head was too much. I was about to try to fall asleep but my headache shot back full force. I screamed out and held my head. Everything was spinning.

"Katy!" I could hear Daemon call. He sat down on the bed and brought my head into his lap. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see Daemon looking back down at me, looking frightened. Not a common emotion on his face.

I could hear things banging all around the room. Who was throwing things? I screamed again. This time I could hear the door open.

"Daemon! Is she alright? What the heck is going on?" Dee cried. I couldn't see what she was talking about. All I could see was a blur where the room should've been. Stupid tears.

"Dee, just go...she'll be fine." He said, stroking my hair and face. The actions soothed the pain, but didn't really help.

"But Daemon-"

"Just go Dee!" Daemon yelled. The slam of a door hurt my head. Daemon brought my head gently up to his chest and began whispering things to me.

"Sshh. Just calm down Kitten. You'll be fine. Come on. You're strong enough to get control of it." Daemon said. Control what? What the hell is he talking about? I gave a small whimper, unable to scream anymore.

"That's it Katy. You'll be okay." Daemon began to glow brighter and I started to feel a little warm in his arms. His glowing hand touched my forehead, keeping it there for a while before taking it away. I sat up, clutching my head.

"Thank you Daem-oh." The room was a mess. His clothes were all over the ground and his television was cracked all over. What a slob. I turned around with an accusing look. Daemon held up his hands.

"Hey, I didn't make this mess. You did." He said, no emotion on his face. I scowled at him.

"Don't blame your inner pig on me." I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him. Daemon smirked.

"Yes. You. Did." He sounded out each syllable, being completely silent at the end of his statement. I frowned.

"What?" I asked. Daemon can fool around, but his tone was so serious it wasn't even funny. Daemon shrugged.

"Not to freak you out or anything, but I think something is wrong with you Kitten." He said, putting his hand on his chin, looking at me like some sort of science project. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"As opposed to the things that aren't wrong with me?" I sat up off of the bed and stood on the floor. Nothing was exactly right with me anymore.

"Trust me Kitten, there are a lot of things that are right with you." Daemon said. I narrowed my eyes. I stand corrected. Apparently there is a lot right with me. I sighed.

"What do you mean Daemon?" I froze, scared. "What's wrong with me?" I whispered. Daemon shot off of the bed and gripped my shoulders, staring at me intensely. I wanted to faint in his arms, but again, time and place.

"There is nothing wrong with you. Don't you ever say that." He told me sternly.

"But if I did all that!" I pointed at the mess around us. What was going on? Daemon sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his face in his hands, looking up at me. I sat down next to him. I could tell we were both thinking the same thing.

"That night in the field...when you healed me, did you do something to me?" I asked. Daemon sighed.

"I honestly don't know Kat, but it would be a safe bet." He clicked his tongue and looked over at me. He sighed.

"This can't be good. We need to find out the extent of...whatever you just did." He said. I shook my head.

"No way alien boy. What if I hurt you or Dee?" I stood up again. Daemon looked up at me like I was doing drugs.

"I can promise you right now that you won't hurt me." He said softly. He stood up and walked right in front of me. I didn't even move.

"We can figure this out Kat, but you'll need my help." He whispered, bringing his face closer and closer. I let out a shaky breath, causing Daemon to smile.

"What am I?" I whispered. Daemon shook his head, still getting closer.

"I have no idea, but I can't get enough of it." He said, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke. Finally, his lips came down on mine.

**_Okay folks, that's all for now. Thanks for reviewing and following and favoriting and all that. I'm so sorry it took so long to upload, but fear not, for after next week I will be uploading faster than ever! Be sure to review and I'll update as soon as possible! (Especially with more of that kiss) ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my word. I am sooo sorry that it took this long to update. Life kind of threw me off track a bit. But no worries, because I'm back now. :) First off, I would absolutely love to thank everyone who has favorited this story, or even favorited me. XD I love you all! Also, a big thanks to my followers. You guys make the writing worth it. Finally, a huge thank you, a hug, and all the sweets in the world go to my reviewers. You guys have no idea how encouraging you are! Anyway, I've babbled for long enough. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Sadly, that means I don't own Daemon. :( Man, if I did though... ;)**

I gasped at the surprising sudden lip contact, jumping a little. Daemon took that as a sign to kiss me harder, his lips moving over mine. His hands went down to my hips and gripped them tightly, pulling me closer. Oh, dear Lord. I moved my hands up his arms to his shoulders, causing him to bring me impossibly closer. I tangled one of my hands in his hair and the other found its way to his chest. Daemon growled and ran one of his hands up my body to my face. I leaned into his touch and knotted my hand tighter in his hair. He broke lip contact, causing me to frown. He smiled devilishly at me and the next thing I knew, I was against his bedroom wall, being pushed against his body as he slammed his lips back onto mine. He was breathing just as hard as me, and somewhere in the background I heard a snap and a sort of sizzling sound. I was about to move so I could see what broke, but Daemon stopped me by putting his lips lightly on my jaw. Way to shoot my last conscious thoughts to hell. I shivered as his hand slid down my body back down to my hips. Daemon's lips came down on mine again, softly this time.

"Daemon? Katy? Are you all right?" Dee's voice came from behind the door. Daemon sighed and put his forehead against mine, kissing me gently one last time before slowly stepping away.

"Yeah, we're fine Dee. It's okay." He said, lightly tugging on my arm so I would get off of the wall and stand by him in the middle of the room. No later had he pulled me next to him, the door opened revealing a slightly shaken Dee. Her eyes immediately went to me and Daemon. Standing next to each other. Without killing one another. Miracles can happen. Especially when said miracle could kiss that damn well. She raised an eyebrow, but probably decided it wasn't important because she went on.

"Sorry, it's just that well...are you alright Katy?" She asked. I brought my eyes up to hers, hoping she wouldn't notice that they were glazed over. I was still recovering. And not from the headache. I sucked in a much needed breath and gave a short nod.

"I'm fine, I guess. I don't even know Dee." I said honestly, bringing a hand back up to my head, remembering the pain. Daemon shot me a concerned glance, causing me to remove my hand from my head. Can't have him thinking that another mind splitting experience is on its way. No thank you. Rain-check on that one. Dee looked at me funny.

"Katy, are you sure you're okay? You sound like you can barely breathe." She said, worried. My eyes widened, and I could practically feel Daemon smirk. I cleared my throat.

"Um, yeah I'm just great. Still a little breathless I guess." I smiled, hoping she would believe me. Obviously Daemon doesn't have to worry about this. He doesn't even really need to breathe. Freaky, I know. Dee looked from me to Daemon again, narrowed her eyes, and then them back up to my gaze. She smiled, and then turned out of the room, walking down the hall, probably to her room. I sighed in relief and sat back down on Daemon's bed, lying down on my back. Daemon eased his body next to mine and stared at the ceiling, chuckling. I smacked him on the arm, making him cry out in mock pain. He laughed even harder, causing to roll my eyes and break out in a smile. His laugh is deep and calms me down a little from the awkward encounter with Dee. She knew something was up. Whether or not she knew what that something was is beyond me. Gosh, I hope she doesn't know. That'd be awkward to explain. Hey Dee, I want you to know that I've been making out with your brother. It hasn't happened a lot, but damn, how I wish it did. I frowned. Me saying that to Dee would probably result in Daemon SOMEHOW finding out. The last thing I'm trying to do is boost his ego. He's got enough of that to circle the universe and back.

Daemon put his hands underneath his head. Looking over at him, I saw his intense green gaze directed toward the ceiling, his face peaceful and happy. His eyes drifted over to me slowly, making the glitters in my stomach start full speed. He moved a little closer, making me hyper aware of the nonexistent space between us. Suddenly a thought hit me. Me and Daemon aren't together, well not officially. I don't want a kissing buddy. I quickly sat up and moved away from him.

"Katy?" He asked, sitting up with questioning eyes. I took in another breath.

"Daemon, we can't do this. I don't want to just make out with you." I said, tired. He raised both eyebrows and shot me a sexy grin.

"Well, Kitten, if you'd rather do other things, I'm all for it." I blushed a little at his reference, but quickly got back on track.

"No, Daemon, I mean that I'm not looking for a kissing buddy." I said, repeating my thoughts. He looked amused, but then got serious once he noticed my expression. I could tell that I looked dead serious. He stood up and stepped towards me.

"I'm not your kissing buddy Katy." He said. I folded my arms.

"Really? That's all we do," I say. "I just can't do that."

Daemon frowned at me, but took a step closer. "I do want not want to be your kissing buddy." He said, taking another step towards me. "I do want to be with you Katy." He said. I began to get angry. He had acted like a jerk a few weeks ago, and now he thinks we're all hunky-dorey? I put my hands on my hips. Sensing my feeling, his eyebrows drew closer together.

"Katy, I do want to be with you. I understand that I was a huge dickhead, hell, I still am, but that doesn't change my feelings towards you." He said. I scoffed.

"Daemon, I just don't think-" I said. He put a finger on my lips.

"Then don't think. Let me finish. I do like you Katy. So much that it's almost unbearable. I NEED to be with you." He said, moving his hand up to my cheek. I looked away, but then back at him, finding his eyes searching mine. This can't be real. I closed my eyes.

"Daemon, I'm not sure if this is going to work." I said. He smiled a cute grin.

"Looks like we'll just have to find out. Give us a chance Katy. I know that you don't believe it, and that you're looking for something beyond just kissing," he winked mockingly, "but I think that we can make it work if you have a little trust in us. I know you feel the same way about me as I do you. It's pretty obvious that we like each a lot, based on the fact that every electronically device we get close to dies. Please Katy." He said, whispering. I sighed. Why does he have to be sweet at times? Why can't he always be the dickhead? At least then it would be easier to say no. But this was Daemon. The badass, hot, amazing, dark alien with a sweet side that only those close to him got to witness. Thank heaven that I pass as one of those close to him. I looked away fro. Him, still unsure.

"I need a little time to think about it." I said quietly. Daemon nodded, understanding where I was coming from.

Dear Lord I wanted to say yes and throw myself at him right there, but I had to hold back. Had to find out if he meant what he said.

"Daemon! Katy! Adam and Michael are here!" Dee yelled from downstairs. She sounded excited. Daemon's eyes grew wide and one second he was there, the next gone. I scoffed and began making my way downstairs from his room. When I got downstairs, I heard Dee and Daemon talking.

"Listen Dee, we can't tell them about Katy, no matter what." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked shocked.

"Like I would." She said, appalled. The sound of footsteps reached the porch, but they continued talking.

"It's just that now you're with Adam..." Daemon started.

"Oh, grow a brain. I can keep a secret." She said, putting her hands on her hips. The knock on the door stopped their stare down. Dee sighed and sat on the couch while Daemon went to get the door. I sat down on the opposite end of the couch and watched as Adam and Michael came in, both looking incredibly tired.

"We still can't find anything on where they could've taken them." Adam said as he walked in. His voice was strained and his eyes were sad. I frowned. I guess I never took this from his point of view. Both of his siblings were gone, leaving just him and Michael. Adam slugged his way over to the couch and sat next to Dee. She began to unconsciously rub his back. Daemon looked around for a bit, and then he sat down by me, crowding up the couch. There was barely room for all of us. Michael raised his eyebrows and then sat on the chair, facing us with a pained expression.

"We really have no clue." He said quietly. Michael was always the strong one in these kind of meetings, considering he was like a father to Daemon, Dee, and the triplets. Hearing him sound this depressed made my heart sink. Daemon moved a little on the couch.

"Then we keep looking. There's got to be something." He said. Silence fell in the room. I looked around.

"Where exactly were they taken when you guys went patrolling?" I asked.

"Um, around the field where you guys beat the Arum actually." He chuckled but it held no happy feeling. "Kind of ironic that they'd take Andrew and Ashley where you killed one of them." He said, pointing his gaze at Daemon. Daemon rubbed his chin with a hand.

"So, are you sure you couldn't find anything?" I asked. Adam nodded slowly, looking up at me.

"Then there's only one thing to do I guess." I said, standing up. Daemon directed his gaze at me, and I had to look away before I got lost in his green eyes. I looked at Michael.

"If we can't find Andrew or Ashley...then we have to go for the more dangerous road. We have to let the Arum find us."

**Alright guys, I hope you liked this chapter, and please please please review! It really helps! :) **

**SORRY, THIS STORY IS GOING ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE. LIFE IS GETTING IN THE WAY, BUT ONCE I HAVE THE CHANCE I'LL UPDATE. SORRY! I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I suppose saying, "MY BAD" wouldn't really be a good excuse for not updating for so long. Haha, yeah sorry about that. I've been distracted with my Captain Swan fics and, you know, life. There have been a load of distractions. Oh, I looked back over my first few chapters...and dang there are a lot of typos. My bad, honestly autocorrect hates my guts and is planning my downfall. By the way, can I just say you're all fabulous and incredibly attractive? ;D Just thought I'd admit it first. But in all seriousness guys, you make this a lot more fun and I love all of your support. Review, favorite, follow, whatever. I just love you all! 3**

**Disclaimer: You know, as hot as Daemon is...I'm not sure what I would do if I did own the Lux series. However, considering I don't, I guess that's good. ;P**

"You're insane. You've finally lost it." Daemon had an incredulous look on his face, but there were traces of worry in his gaze. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, unless you come up with a better idea, I'm pretty sure it's our only option. We can't stand around while Adam's siblings are out there. Honestly." I sighed and rubbed a hand across my temple.

"I can't let you go out there and risk your life Katy." Daemon's eyes pleaded with mine, but I ignored it.

"I'm not just going to sit here!" I raised my voice.

"That's exactly what you're going to do." Daemon said, his voice flat.

"The hell it is." I narrowed my eyes at him, not backing down. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier at him. One of the lamps on in the room began to flicker, physically showing my distaste for his constant over protective nature. Dude needs to take a chill pill. And choke on it. Matthew walked up to Daemon and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Daemon. We don't want to draw attention." Daemon shot me a glance and I closed my eyes lightly, willing my emotions to not get the best of me. I was still upset, but I can't let it show too much. The lamp returned back to normal and Daemon brushed off Matthew's hand.

"Back to what I was saying-"

"For heaven's sake Daemon, she can take care of her damn self without you breathing down her neck. Give her a break! She's already proven she's not weak, so just let her do whatever the hell she wants." Dee crossed her arms and winked at me. I smirked. Girl. Power.

"Seriously Daemon, you've gotta trust me a little more."

"I do trust you."

"Then prove it."

* * *

"Is that even going to work?" Adam asked. He was staring down at the plan that me and Matthew had come up with, and drawn, on a piece of paper. Well, it was more of a map really.

I looked over at Matthew. He had been wary to help come up with a plan but by using my incredibly effective charms (which involved saying please and thank you) I was able to convince him.

He gave me a sad smile, the bags under his eyes were exaggerated by his unruly hair and slight frown. I could tell that he was hurting. Obviously. Anyone who wasn't hurting is a cold, heartless, and stupid person. Wait... damn. My mistake. That's Daemon. Whoever wasn't hurting was...well everyone was hurting. I met eyes with Adam.

"I don't see why it shouldn't. Unless one of us really screws up, we should be just peachy." I said. Adam raised an eyebrow but accepted my reassurance, even though it sounded incredibly dumb. No time to think about that.

I glanced over in the kitchen and found Daemon leaning against a counter, arms crossed. He had been listening in to our plan, (not that he had much of a choice. He probably would've heard it anyway.) but hadn't said anything. At least he was quiet for once. A change is always welcome.

Dee walked over to him and they began whispering. My eyes widened when I realized that I could actually hear them. I shouldn't be able to do that.

Gosh, having 'powers' is going to take getting used to. Looking over at Matthew and Adam, I saw that their faces were completely unemotional. Could they block the sound? Lucky. I'd have to have Daemon teach me. Or Dee. Dee would probably be safer for my sanity. After I was convinced that Adam and Matthew couldn't hear Daemon and Dee, I hesitantly tuned in to what Dee had to say.

"It'll work Daemon."

"And what if it doesn't, Dee? What then? We're surrounded by Arum, maybe even by D.O.D. members if they find out. We'd be outnumbered and standing in our graves. I can't let that happen. There has to be another way."

"Oh, shut up. You're overreacting. Katy's and Matthew's plan is safe. Have a little faith. You're the one who always takes risks."

"Not when people I care about are in danger. That's when things get serious. I won't stand by and watch this happen, Dee. I trust Katy, but I can't stop thinking of back in the cornfield. I held her in my arms and I couldn't do anything to help her. I had to sit there, feeling useless. Do you know what it's like to have that happen?" I flinched at the emotion in Daemon's voice. Had he really felt that way? It didn't sound like he was lying. Dee looked at the floor.

"No. No, I don't. Just...just give it a chance Daemon. I promise, at the first sign of SERIOUS danger, we'll get Katy out of there. We have to find Ashley and Andrew though. We know what it's like to lose one sibling," Daemon stiffened, "but Adam is missing two of them. We can't let him be alone." Dee gently rested a hand on Daemon's shoulder and brought him into a hug. Daemon sighed and brought his arms around Dee, nodding.

"Fine, we'll do it." He said. Dee broke away from the hug and smiled at him.

"Good. So did you hear the plan, or did you block it out?" She put her hands on his hips and he chuckled, causing goosebumps to rise on my arms despite the fact that he was a room away. I swear, that boy can work dark magic.

"I...I blocked it out. I'll need a run through."

"Katy can tell you the plan."

"WHAT?!" I yelled out, making everyone's heads turn towards me. Matthew and Adam had confused expressions plastered on their faces while Daemon just smirked at me. I blushed.

"Sorry...I just got confused at a text my mom sent me. My mistake, sorry." I mumbled out. Matthew nodded and began talking to Adam. I sounded like an idiot. And the worst part was Daemon knew I did. Dee put a hand on her hip and motioned for me to come over. I sighed in defeat and dragged my feet in there, already sensing the smug look on Daemon's face. Damn. I would never hear the end of this.

"You could hear us?" Dee asked once I reached her. I looked away but nodded. She grinned victoriously.

"Great. Then at least you know what to do now. Get to it and tell him our plan." I sighed as Dee left, leaving me with an incredibly hot alien...who I was still pissed at.

"You know, you look cute when you're angry." Daemon winked at me and I sighed, bringing my palm up to my face.

"Okay, listen. I'm just going to tell you the plan, then we're going to get Andrew and Ashley back...and then I'm moving to Mexico, growing a mustache, and changing my name so you'll never find me. Sound good?" Daemon raised an eyebrow, amused.

"A mustache? Not sure one of those would suit you, Kitten." He smirked and I scoffed.

"Well, deal with it. I could rock a mustache better than you any day." Lie. I was definitely lying. I mean...he could make anything look good. I shook my head. I need to get out of the happy thought clouds and focus. Sighing when I saw Daemon laughing, I reached up a hand and slapped him upside the head.

"Focus, Daemon."

"Fine, fine, I will. You're so abusive."

"Just listen."

**Well, sorry it's so short but I didn't have a lot of time, I promise. Well, be sure to review and all that jazz. I love all of you and you're gorgeous faces! Until next chapter! :D Holy cow, I just realized a few minutes ago that this whole time I've been calling Matthew, Michael. Why on earth would I even? I just...Man. kill me now. Joking. Anyway, sorry. I fixed it in this chapter but there's probably too much to change in the earlier chapters...so Yeah. MY BAD. I don't even know why I would do that. Thanks for bearing with me here. :D**


End file.
